Energy-saving in networks is an important research subject for an existing long-term evolution-advanced (LTE-A) system, wherein, one research scenario is to divide cells in the network into energy-saving cells and compensation cells, these compensation cells and energy-saving cells operating in identical frequencies. When a load of the network is relatively light, part or all of the energy-saving cells may be switched off, and the compensation cells may cover serving areas of these energy-saving cells by increasing transmission power. In such a scenario, such mutual information as a load, and capacity, etc., may be negotiated between the energy-saving cells and the compensation cells by using some pieces of signaling, so that the compensation cells decide how to provide compensation to the energy-saving cells.
However, in the implementation of the present invention, the inventors found that the defect of the relevant art resides in: some pieces of load information are interacted between base stations of the compensation cells and the energy-saving cells by using signaling, but these pieces of load information are loads seen by the energy-saving cells, and may not reflect how many bandwidths of the compensation cells will be occupied, and hence, it cannot be decided to provide compensation to the coverage areas by the compensation cells or to proceed to serve by the energy-saving cells.
It should be noted that the above description of the background art is merely provided for clear and complete explanation of the present invention and for easy understanding by those skilled in the art. And it should not be understood that the above technical solution is known to those skilled in the art as it is described in the background art of the present invention.